Reality ain't so bad after all
by Laq d' Lait
Summary: First impressions can be decieving. After all, I never expected him to be so nice, after all his weird/pervertic/irritating-ness. SOROKU, Yaoi. :D. Please read and review. NO flaming. 2nd Chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

**AN:/}**

**Hello again. **

**I'm thinking of discontinuing Banana Chocolate.**

**Or maybe editing it. Since it doesn't seem to be very popular. )":**

**Ahhh. Why does everyone like the ANGSTY Roxas.**

**)); I think he's very /adorable/ inside.**

**Anyways. While you guys decide for me, (Please, please PM me or tell me whether I should continue it)**

**I have another idea, hopefully better this time.**

**Begin .**

_Rated M for safety._

_Also, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW._

_))": NICELY._

And review. Reviews are the things that add to Writers' fuel .

**This is VERY inspired by my real life. I do not own Kingdom Hearts, sadly D: .**

**Tao, Taiki and Ronno are all after my real life friends.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 .**

_Beginnings were never this simple._

Sora was always wondering if he should have been born as a girl.

He was also always wondering if it was healthy to have an obsession with gay porn.

Not exactly porn, no. He didn't appreciate that.

He appreciated the fact that people could come up with such _lovely _ideas in Yaoi manga.

It was so sweet, too sweet.

He was...in a word, addicted.

So when he started secondary school, he wasn't exactly feeling very in place.

And it wasn't just _any _school.

Destiny Keys Academy.

It was the **In **school, the **It **school.

So of course, the little brunette was very, very scared.

Scared that people would find out about his fetish, scared he wouldn't fit in, just basically scared.

But he needn't have worried.

On Orientation Day, he found his class, and made friends with Kairi and Namine.

"Hey, what do they mean by 'How many siblings do you have and which one are you' ?"

Sora was startled for a moment. Usually he was the friendliest around. The girl with blonde hair and blue eyes seemed kind though, so he smiled back and started talking. Yak yak yak. Yes, he was happy. He found out that her name was Namine, (Na-me-nay) .

Then later, he made friends with Kairi, they were already good friends, having been neighbours since they were born.

And so, that was how his days at the Destiny Keys Academy started.

Never did he expect, there was someone always _watching him._

Watching and waiting.

Always _waiting._

* * *

**Two Months Later.**

"And, the results you're all waiting for....!"

Sora chewed on his bottom lip. The Common Tests weren't easy, not at all. He managed to _fail _Science, (which, in fact wasn't a really big deal. His parents understood that he was stuck with a Gay Pathetic Jerk of a Science teacher. Mr. Marluxia. I mean, how could someone with PINK HAIR teach Science!?)

"Its okay Sora. Calm down! I'm sure you topped English. You always do. Well, that's what you told me. You topped English all the time at your Primary school, right?"

Ah Yuffie. The little aspiring Ninja girl with her short choppy hair. Well, it _was _short. Yuffie was starting to grow it out. Quoting "NARUTOOO SAKURA HARUNO!" as her reason, her hair became longer and longer by the day. She also sported a pair of glasses now, her reason being "HARRY POTTERRRR!" Sora really didn't want to ask too many questions. Everything that Yuffie saw usually became an obsession with her.

Sora smiled weakly at her. "I hope so. I mean, Geography... "

"You topped it! GEEZ, stop worrying so much! I did so much worse than you," She said with exasperation, emphasising on the 'worse' . "You're some bloody professional at everything you do!"

"Oh stop it! You KNOW that...that Roxas got the same marks as me or something! And I can't stand Roxas! He's so...GRRNGHH." The conflict between the two had started ever since...well, ever since they met each other. Sora originally had nothing against Roxas. He was kinda cute, plus, he was another whiz/genius. According to Tidus, (Who was the class' most well behaved student surprisingly, coming at 6:45AM in the morning just to clean the classroom walls of dirty footprints left behind by their seniors.) But Roxas, Roxas just had to go ahead and show how irritating/perverted/weird he was.

Sora didn't speak to many people at first, but he warmed up. Everyone liked him for his easy going fun personality, and of course, his discipline towards his class. Certainly , he could pack a punch for such a girly boy. Alot of people were scared of him as well as taken in by him. It was enchanting though. He could be moody and then suddenly brighten up for no reason. He really didn't talk to Roxas, but Roxas...for some reason just wanted, wanted to get on Soras' nerves.

It all started with Keybook. It was the latest craze, beating Palster along the way. MyHeart was also over shadowed by the latest social networking website. Kairi and Namine introduced him to it, and then pushed him INTO it. It was fun though. Really, really fun. iPETzCiTY was one of those applications which let Sora waste away his time by playing with his pet, which he named Khchiie (Kay-h-chi), after his favourite Playstation game. So that was that, he added his classmates, his old friends, his relatives and just about anybody.

Then for some reason Roxas added him. It popped up unexpected, 'Roxas Strife has added you as a friend on Keybook. Do you accept, or ignore?" Since he didn't think it would affect him at all, he clicked accept, unaware of the trouble he had brought upon himself. After a while, there became a sudden craze in their class about 'spamming' people on Keybook. Sora thought it would never hit him. After all, he had proved his fierceness and his attitude a while back. Plus, he wasn't a girl. No one would dare spam him, right? So he listened to Kairi, Namine, Yuffie and the rest complained about the spamming from irritating idiots like Seifer, Wakka, Riku, Tao, Taiki, Ronno and the rest.

Then, one fine day during the Computer Skills lesson in school, Roxas' name popped up in the chat box.

And, Sora opened it.

He died after 54 clicks of making the chat box close from Roxas' 'Haha' repetitive spams.

From that day on, Sora called him the 'Haha Maniac', and Roxas would always laugh and run away from the brunette.

It happened so many times, that Sora lost count of it.

That, was the irritating part.

The perverted part, was when Ronno was holding a plastic bag in class, while packing his bag. After he had packed it, Ronno shook the seemingly empty plastic bag up and down before tying it up and putting it on the table. Roxas, of course, saw. "I know, what's inside, that bag, Ronno." A sly smile graced his face as Sora looked on in amusement. "What?! What's in it?!" Ronno looked at Roxas, unsure of what Roxas was planning. "I know, I know you do **_that one, _**and you go to the **_adult shops, _**and inside that bag, are **_condoms._**"

Sora spit the water from his mouth all on the floor, much to Ronno's disgust in both situations he was in. The brunette let out peals of laughter, just looking at the charcoal coloured hair boy.

Ronno stared at Roxas.

"What?"

Roxas sighed, and then repeated himself, in a much more...**_open _**way.

"I know, you already had _**Sex**_, you go to **_Sex shops_** to buy **_Toys _**to play with and, inside that bag, are **_Condoms_**, because you're gay."

The blonde laughed as he watched the 2 shocked figures in front of him fall to the floor with a loud 'Thud' .

The weird part...

Well. There was nothing else to explain was there?

Except... After the whole 'Ronno Incident', as the class dubbed it, Sora thought that everything went back to normal.

How wrong he was.

Roxas came up to him, silently. Sora, being the blur lil dainty looking maiden he was, said a simple 'Hi!' before returning to his book on his desk. Of course, the blonde wasn't going to take this. Heaven knows what he was planning.

"Oh Soraaaa."

"Hmm? Roxas?"

Roxas poked Sora in the side of his stomach playfully, causing Sora to get a full blown blush on his face. "ROXAS!" Roxas chuckled before running to his chair for safety.

The day ended with another chase around the class with Sora yelling at Roxas, and Roxas chuckling in merriment. Things were looking up for the blonde. And maybe, the brunette.

* * *

"SORA~! SORAAA~! SORA LEONHAAAARRRT~!"

Suddenly jolted from the past by the excited screams of Yuffie, and the whole class' stares, Sora wasn't exactly in the best of moods. He replied back in a blunt tone.

"What?!"

"You topped the class! You topped the class in English, the only one with 'A'! And also Geography! I don't know what you did, but you got 82%!"

"W-wa-WHAT?! UWAAAAAH!"

Amidst the many 'Congrats Sora!' from his classmates, and hi-fiving with Tidus due to their exact same marks in Mathematics. Ronno's yells of complaints of jealousy, and Yuffie, Kairi, Namine and the rests' screaming over their test results, either in happiness or disappointment.

But at the corner of his eye, Sora saw something totally unexpected, something...adorable.

Roxas' genuine smile, advancing towards him.

"Congratulations, Sora."

Sora looked up, returning the smile.

"Thank you."

Their relief teacher watched this with amusement.

Picking up the phone, he dialed their Form Teachers' number.

_"May I speak to Ms Gainsborough? Thank you."_

_"Hello?" The dainty flowery voice flowed through the phone._

_"Aerith, its Sephiroth."_

_"Hahaha. Hey, what can I do for you? I'm sorry I called you in to replace me today. I'm not feeling very well."_

_"Its okay. I called to ask for a favour."_

_"Anything, Sephi."_

_His eyes narrowed with slight embarrassment at being called his pet name._

_"I need you to make Sora and Roxas sit near each other."_

_There was a silence, then a peal of laughter errupted from the female on the line._

_"There's something between them isn't there? I always thought so."_

_"Correct, my dear Aeri," He twisted the phone cord around his fingers. "And its going to be juicy."_

_The woman laughed again. "When did YOU start saying juicy?"_

_"...Since I tasted your lemonade. With milk."_

_They both errupted into laughter, blending in with the excited screams of the students in the background._

* * *

Uwaaah!

That turned out pretty good, didn't it? :D.

Please review, no flaming.

I love this story, I guess its because its kinda like what happened to me.

Of course there are many different parts, but still.

(:

ily all!

-Lait. :D .


	2. Chapter 2

**{/AN: **

**I'm sorry this took so long guys, my laziness overtook me. T.T**

**Anyway, please enjoy!**

**Right now I'm obsessed over NARUTO = SasuNaruSasu.**

**So, I might be posting less of KH fanfics! o:**

**Uh oh.**

**-runs from fans- xD.**

_Rated M for safety._

_Also, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW._

_))": NICELY._

And review. Reviews are the things that add to Writers' fuel .

**This is VERY inspired by my real life. I do not own Kingdom Hearts, sadly D: .**

**Tao, Taiki, Jun, Tehno, Tehni and Ronno are all after my real life friends.**

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

_This proximity is WAY TOO CLOSE._

3...No, 4 months into the new school year, and everything seemed fine.

Sora, Kairi, Namine, Yuffie, Tehno, her twin Tehni, and basically all the rest of the girls in the class (Except those weird Transfer Students from Madagascarion or Barabanana Islands. They were too weird.) were a 'clique'. Well, maybe not really. The guys were also quite close with Sora, as they all had an (unhealthy) obsession with Manga/Anime. Especially Ronno. He wouldn't except the fact that KH was the best game in the world. The end. It totally owned FFVII and whatever. Those two were always fighting over which game was better. After all, the brunet was known to prove points, sometimes in more ways than one.

Today, however, something was going to shake that foundation, whether he liked it or not.

* * *

"Ahhh Ms Gainsborough is back!"

"Welcome back Ms Gainsborough!"

Amongst the cries of her beloved students, Aerith noticed the loudest shout was made by Sora. Maybe during her absence, Sephiroth really had noticed something out of the ordinary. When she told him that she knew what he was talking about, she was lying. All she had noticed about Sora and Roxas, was that they didn't really talk to one another, and when they did, complaints would usually arise from the spiky chocolate haired boy. The latest complaint before she had fallen sick, Aerith remembered, was that Roxas had apparently jabbed him in the stomach, AGAIN, and that Sora was fed up with Roxas... _molesting _him, so called, and wanted immediate action.

Of course, the accusation couldn't and didn't go through as expected by Sora.

Why?

Because:

1. Roxas Strife was classified as a total good boy in class.

2. There was no proof.

3. Sora was in the Drama club. For all she knew, he could have been acting.

4. Sora made at least 5 complaints every week, one for each day.

5. They usually contained complaints about a certain person named Roxas Strife.

Aerith smiled inwardly to herself before putting her books on the desk and walking to the middle of the classroom. She stood there for awhile, before gaining the attention of the class.

One...Two...Three...

"RONNO!"

The black haired boy blinked, once, twice, before adjusting his glasses and replying back with a shrug of his shoulders. "What?" The whole class was literally glaring at him, making Ronno shrink back slightly in fear and pressure. Riku, who was seated next to him, slapped Ronno's head with irritation painted clearly on his face.

"Say class stand, you stupid idiot!"

Blink. Blink. OH.

'Fuck you, YOU stupid idiot.' was muttered from Ronno's mouth before addressing the class loudly.

"CLASS STAND."

"Finally."

Aerith chuckled, and then bowed first. "Good morning class."

"CLASS BOW."

"Good Morning Ms Gainsborough~!"

Nodding her head, she clapped her hands together before glancing at her class. "Well class, today we're going to change seats." Grumbles emerged from the class. "And _no _complaints, my dears. Tidus, would you mind helping me on the computer?" Tidus, the most well behaved boy in their class, jumped up and nodded in glee, sprinting towards the machine on the teachers' desk. A few clicks, and then Tidus nodded again. "I'm done, Ms Gainsborough!" "Thank you, Tidus."

The blonde ran, no _skipped _towards his chair before settling down.

Aerith pulled down the projection screen, which showed a diagram of the class's new seating arrangement.

"Please follow the diagrams' seating. Start moving now. Also, there will be no arguments or _unhappiness _over the seating arrangements. Unless you have some medical problem or seriously cannot see at the back, then you will able to move."

At the corner of her eye, she noticed the very happy smirk of one spiky blonde boy, and the devastated, lost, unbelievable open-mouthed stare of everyones' favourite brunet.

And outside the class, through the window, was the thumbs up of one silveret. Who was, of course, the so-called 'victim' of Aeriths' Lemonade. With Milk.

* * *

Sora was dreaming.

At least, he hoped with all fibre of his being, that he was dreaming.

Wait. Scratch that out.

_He better be dreaming._

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! OMGOMGOMG, SORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!"

Sticking a finger into each ear, the brunet turned to his rabid screaming classmate, Yuffie.

"What?" The tone was as nonchalant and as monotone as he could manage. After all, there wasn't really much to rejoice about. He rolled his eyes as Yuffie shook him excitedly. "YOU'RE SITTING BEHIND ROXAS! OHHHMYGOODD!" You could literally see the irritation marks on Soras' head as Yuffie yelled crap.

"NO I'M NOT YOU CRAZY NINJA WANNABE. I'M SITTING **_WITH _**THE IDIOT!"

Cue a glare from the 'Crazy Ninja Wannabe' and... did her eyes just turn red?

Soras' eyes widened dramatically as he saw the world turn round and round, up and down. Shit.

Why did he insult Yuffie?

No one insulted Yuffie without having a death wish.

Oh god. He hadn't even written his will yet.

"YOU IDIOTIC BASTARD SISSY GAY-"

Everything was turning blurry now. Also, were those flying sticks of Sea Salt Ice Cream above his head?

"SHIT MORON FULL OF PISS AND-"

Might as well start writing now.

"ARE YOU IGNORING ME? DON'T YOU-"

_I, Sora Leonhart, leave the following items with the following people before I die._

_To my father and mother, I thank you for your unconditional love._

_Squall Leonhart, you obnoxious shit of a pigheaded brother, you get my Playstation 3. (You totally owe me when you die)_

"DARE IGNORE ME SORA LEONHART! A NINJA IS A BIG-"

_Friends may split all my belongings between them._

_Most importantly,_

A name flashed before his mind, sending shivers of fear and slight confusion down his spine.

_Roxas Strife._

His eyes literally popped out of its sockets after repeating the 'sacred' words over and over again.

What the heck was wrong with him?!

"RESPONSIBILITY AND TOTAL HONOUR FOR ONE TO ASPIRE TO BE! DON'T-"

"Yuffie."

The aspiring Ninja Nutcase dropped the brunet in embarrasment and total shit-I'm-dead-now attitude.

"Uhmm... Yes Ms Gainsborough?"

"Stop shaking Sora and quickly move seats." Her gentle eyes narrowed slightly, obviously with some sort of threat inside that made Yuffie bow in apology over and over again before packing her bag in a flash and moving to her new seat, next to Kairi.

Sora, on the other hand, was overcome with fear, confusion, irritation (towards a certain Ninja Nutcase) moved grudgingly out of his seat, dragging his sky blue sling bag on the floor towards his new seat. He sat down quickly, looking the other way, when he got a tap on his shoulder.

"Molested you, huh?"

His face showed calm, but inside, havoc was raging.

_OHMYGODHELPMEEEEEEEEE! ITS THE NUTCASE, SHIT SHIT GAY, SHIT KAMI SAMA!!!_

"Yes, you did as a matter of fact, you blonde bozo."

"Bozo?" Said blonde raised an eyebrow with amusement.

"YES YOU STUPID BOZO!"

"Whatever, baka."

"BOZO!"

"Baka."

"BOZO! HAH I WIN."

"Baka, and I'll win no matter what you say."

Sora pulled at the skin directly below his eyes before turning to face the front of the class.

This was going to be a _long _term.

He could feel it.

* * *

**Owari of Chapter 2!**

**Ahhh. I'm glad that turned out okay-ish.**

**Please review!**

**(Note, there might be less frequent updates of RASBAA, as I want to do a SasuNaruSasu (Same thing) fanfic oneshot first.)**

**:D.**

**Ily all!**

**-Lait.**

**(I do apologise if its' a bit short. Please understand my inspiration is elsewhere for now. ;~; -sniffles and clings to Sora plush toy in hope of reviving Fangirlism in SorRokuSor.)**


End file.
